


I Can Be Your Stress Relief

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [19]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vaggie gives Charlie the best sort of comfort after her girlfriend gets back from her parents place.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Kudos: 84





	I Can Be Your Stress Relief

Her horns were showing, head thrown back in a pleasured moan, whimpers caught in her throat and Vaggie smirked to herself, watching the princess.in the throes of pleasure. She leaned forwards, kissing up the princesses throat while her fingers pressed deeper into hot, tight wetness, slick covering her fingers as she thrust them into her girlfriend and felt legs tightening around her waist. Her spare hand trailed up Charlie's body, flicking a nipple on the way just to watch her twitch before wrapping around a horn, yanking the princess in for a kiss while she pushed her fingers deeper. 

Charlie screamed into the kiss as she came, sharp fangs brushing against Vaggies lips, sensing a shiver down the moth demons spine. They kissed until Charlie's horns were gone, fangs back to normal lengths and Vaggie smiled softly as the Princess opened her eyes, glazed over with pleasure still, all signs of her earlier frustration and tears gone now.

"So, ready to vent about your parents yet?" Vaggie asked, pulling Charlie in for a soft kiss, withdrawing her hand from her girlfriend pants to wipe her fingers clean on Charlie's soiled jacket.

"Can't even remember why I was angry now" the princess whispered with a soft giggle, tackling Vaggi backwards to sit on her lap.


End file.
